


Lust can be a bitch.

by rainbeau



Series: Seven Deadly sins [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Hell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, seven deadly sins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeau/pseuds/rainbeau
Summary: “You’re singling out my demons,” Kyungsoo mutters venomously, “Why?”“Well, for one, they’re rude, cocky, and brash. They need to be brought down a peg,” Jongin comments offhandedly, "A good fuck never hurt anybody right?"Kyungsoo marches closer to him, fists gearing into action. He grabs Jongin by his button up and slams him against the column. Jongin looks down disinterestedly, and that pisses Kyungsoo off even more."Take that back.”





	Lust can be a bitch.

Kyungsoo’s always angry, even when he’s not. His naturally furrowed eyebrows and stern stare give others the impression that he’s pissed. All the time. There’s also the fact that he doesn’t deny it whenever it’s brought up. After all, he is wrath.

Hell is a place where you control others with fear. The more fear you generate in others, the more power you have. Hence why Kyungsoo is considered one of the better, if not the greatest soldier in the underworld. His battalion is fierce, a group of lesser demons who fight first and ask questions later. They are disciplined, obedient and always ready to fight at Kyungsoo’s command.

They respect him, and in return Kyungsoo treats them with respect as well. That’s what makes them the best. This is why they are indispensable to King of Hell, Suho. They are the greatest protectors, and even better destroyers. It’s common knowledge.

Each seven deadly sin serve their own purpose. Kyungsoo prides himself on knowing that he is the power, the driving force that keeps Hell going. If it weren’t for him and his army, several uprisings would have already taken place. He is Wrath.

Then there’s Chanyeol. His job is to deal with the flow of money and transactions in Hell. No economy can run without a strong currency and even stronger flow of income. Despite the fact that a large portion of the money somehow ends up with  _him_ , he still ensures no demon is wrongfully obtaining funds. He is greed.

Minseok controls land, crop and animals. He makes sure there is never a shortage of food, always keeping the farming demons in line. He benefits as well, as he is always the first to the food. Minseok is smart, he lives away from the other deadly sins, only meeting them when Suho requests their presence. He is Gluttony.

Baekhyun, as annoying as he may be, has a very important role as well. He deals with obtaining souls and dragging them down to hell. It’s a risky job, seeing as he has to spend copious amounts of time on earth, but he does it well. Because of him the population continues to flourish. He thinks a little too highly of himself though, and sometimes he insists he should be King of Hell. Baekhyun is Pride.

Jongdae deals with the especially awful demons: Serial Killers, Mass murderers, Rapists. He tortures them until they are able to function as a regular demon in Hell. He keeps these souls in line. If they were to somehow band together they could take control of the underworld. Jongdae is specifically instructed to break them, tear them down until they’re subservient. Jongdae isn’t liked much by lesser demons, and sometimes he wishes he could have a job that earned him respect. He is Envy.

Sehun is...special. He has close ties with Suho, but besides that Kyungsoo isn’t exactly sure what his purpose is. There must be one though because Suho keeps him around, and the king doesn’t keep around just anyone. He is Sloth.

Lastly there’s Jongin. Kyungsoo can bare the other greater demons,  but something about Jongin pisses him off to no end. He is in charge of interrogation, pleasure and deception. He dresses in little to no clothes, often seen parading around his toned abs and...other body parts. It makes Kyungsoo uncomfortable. He even has his own battalion, a group of shameless demons who will go to any length to extract information. He is lust.

 

Kyungsoo prefers having things done the old fashioned way, with a thorough beating. That’s how he’s always done things. That’s how he’s made a name for himself. For centuries Kyungsoo has been Suho’s right hand man. The person who is called on whenever there is a problem with insolence. However, lately Suho has requested Jongin’s help more than his. And the infuriating smirk Jongin gives him whenever he does, well that makes him angry.

An actual angry Kyungsoo is not a Kyungsoo that should be messed with.

Which is why he is currently standing in front of Suho, as furious as can be. Jongin is there too, mostly against his will. He threatened the other demon, basically forced his presence. He may seem like the petulant child complaining to his father but that doesn’t matter. He’s fed up.

“Kyungsoo,” Suho eyes him warily, “Jongin. How may I help you two?”

Jongin shrugs. A complete disregard of Suho’s status. How insolent. Kyungsoo would never allow such an action to go by unpunished. Suho doesn't do anything though, and that just fuels his anger. His new companion, Yixing, has softened him up. While Kyungsoo is glad Suho finally has someone to satiate his loneliness he still believes Hell should be run with a stern hand.

“My King,” Kyungsoo kneels respectfully, “I’m sorry to bother you at this time. But I have a complaint, and I believe it involves Jongin. Which is why I requested his presence as well.”

Jongin places a hand on his chest in mock surprise. He feigns innocence, but Kyungsoo catches the devious glint in his eyes.

“Are you two not big boys? Do I really need to be involved?” Suho sighs.

“Yes you do, your Highness” Kyungsoo responds sternly. “Jongin’s... _soldiers_ ,” he utters the word mockingly, “have been interfering with mine. It distracts them, and as a result, they have not been doing their jobs efficiently.”

“Is that correct, Jongin?”

“My demons like to have fun. It’s just who they are,” Jongin smirks playfully, “Who am I to interfere?”

His easy confidence annoys him. Is it possible to hate someone as much as he does Jongin? In all his lifetime, Kyungsoo doesn't think he has. And he's been alive for a very, very long time. “Is there a particular reason Kyungsoo feels his demons are targeted?” Suho asks tiredly. He doesn’t seem interested in this particular affair in the least.

“Um,” Jongin brings his hand up to his chin in thought, “Maybe they prefer their demons with a stick up their ass?”

“Do you see this insolence?” Kyungsoo angrily directs at Suho. He glares at Jongin, “I should kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Alright! Alright!” Suho commands “That’s enough. Kyungsoo, your soldiers should be strong enough to not give in to desire. And Jongin, please tell your soldiers to not seduce my strongest men. Is that clear?"

They both nod silently. Suho slouches in his throne, then beckons for a glass of water. Yixing approaches him, looking concerned as he rubs the ruler's shoulders. Kyungsoo catches the fondness in the action, and he feels like he is intruding. Suho looks older, a lot more tired than usual. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’ll last long.

“Good. Now leave.”

Jongin is the first to leave. Before he does, he sends Kyungsoo a wink, then waltzes out the throne room haughtily. Kyungsoo gasps at the blatant ignorance of his status. He chases after him, still outraged.

“You!” Kyungsoo shouts after him, “You’re doing it on purpose. I know you are!”

Jongin turns slowly, just a few steps ahead of him. He cocks his hip, and tilts his head to the side. “Doing what, Kyungsoo?”

They're standing in the main passage. A few servant demons scurry past them, not wanting to interfere in a greater demon's brawl. Also, Kyungsoo has a tendency to attack the closest thing to him when he's mad. Common knowledge.

“You’re singling out my demons,” Kyungsoo mutters venomously, “Why?”

“Well, for one, they’re rude, cocky, and brash. They need to be brought down a peg,” Jongin comments offhandedly, "A good fuck never hurt anybody right?"

Kyungsoo marches closer to him, fists gearing into action. He grabs Jongin by his button up and slams him against the column. Jongin looks down disinterestedly, and Kyungsoo gets even more pissed. 

_"Take that back.”_

“‘Take that back’? Really?” Jongin scoffs, “For all that talk about you being the strongest demon in hell you seem pretty so-so to me.”

"And who could challenge that? Your little army of  _whores?_ ”

Kyungsoo is finally able to put a crack in the lustful demon’s facade. Jongin scowls down at him, nose scrunched in anger. He grabs the hand holding his shirt and pushes Kyungsoo off him roughly.

“You are going to regret that, Kyungsoo.”

 

✳✫

 

" _I am going to kill him._ "

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. He doesn't look up from the pile of cash he's counting. Kyungsoo doesn't have to think twice about he obtained the large sum of cash. Probably from some piss scared lesser demon. 

"You say that every time Jongin so much as moves," Chanyeol mutters, "Yet still he's still alive."

"Whatever," Kyungsoo mumbles, "One day."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything after that but Kyungsoo catches his look of disbelief. He'll show him. He'll show all of them. No one pisses him off and lives to tell the tale. Maybe he's been too soft recently, centuries of murder and death finally taking it's toll. If Jongin of all people, the last of the seven deadly sins to be appointed, felt he could act the way he does.

"Have you heard from Baekhyun?" Chanyeol suddenly asks, "Last I heard he was down here."

"Suho sent him back up about two days ago," Kyungsoo catches Greed's face fall, "He didn't reach out to you? I swore he would."

"It's complicated..."

It was common knowledge that Pride and Greed were involved with each other. It was also common knowledge that they fought,  _often_. They've been together for centuries though. Kyungsoo has now idea how they do it. Or where they even get the time to see each other. Hell's a busy place. Especially for important figures such as them.

Kyungsoo's about to wish him the best of luck when a hyper lesser demon comes barreling towards them.  _Yuta_. He stops in front of them and keels over, trying desperately to catch his breath. Chanyeol looks amused, but Kyungsoo's concerned.

"G-general," he tries breathlessly, "T-theres..."

"What?" Kyungsoo snaps, "Speak up, Yuta."

"It's General Jongin. He and his soldiers have taken over our training grounds. W-we tried to defend it, but...General Jongin was there. And we didn't think it was our place to fight," Yuta finally informs.

"Listen to me, Yuta," Kyungsoo begins strictly, "It is always your place to fight for what is yours."

Yuta flinches slightly, ashamed to have not pleased his commander. He's obviously frightened. And the look of pure, unadulterated fury on Kyungsoo's face doesn't help one bit. 

"Chanyeol. I think today might be the day," Kyungsoo growls menacingly.

"The day?" 

"The day I finally kill him," Kyungsoo bites out, "Come, Yuta."

Kyungsoo stomps heavily towards the training grounds with Yuta trailing behind him. Yuta stands a little farther back, because Kyungsoo is literally emitting smokes of black fury.

Chanyeol watches on in amusement. Why would anyone want to go to heaven, he thinks, when all the good stuff happens down here?

 

 

✳✫

 

Kyungsoo eyes  _his_ training grounds with vengeful eyes. His men are off to the side, while Jongin and his demons, train on his grounds as if they own it. Can that even be called training?  _Disgusting_.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo commands, "What are you doing?"

Several of his men perk up upon seeing him. Kyungsoo should have them punished. How dare they sit by idly while being disrespected so blatantly? Are these the men he put his heart and soul into training. Pussies.

"Kyungsoo. Hi," Jongin smiles cheekily, "My demons felt like training somewhere a little different today. Right guys?"

The group of strange demons all shout obnoxiously. These men are not fighters. These men are dressed fancily, jewelry and makeup adorning their faces. These men look like they can't even throw a punch, much less take one.

"If you don't get the fuck off  _my_  training grounds I'll-"

"You'll what, Kyungsoo?" Jongin mocks. He saunters closer to him, face too cocky. "You're all threats. No action."

"I'll kill you that's what," Kyungsoo shouts, in his commander voice. It's loud enough to be heard all around, and his men stand strongly. They move to stand beside their leader in respect. "I'll kill you and all your  _sluts_. How dare you call yourselves soldiers? You shake your ass and wear provocative clothes and think you are better than my men!?"

His flock of demons cheer proudly. They choose now to act all big and mighty. Jongin's soldiers on the other hand look quite pissed. Not nearly as pissed as Jongin himself though.

"I'm just about tired of you boring, uptight assholes thinking you're better than us," Jongin growls, "Pick your best fighter and I'll pick mine. We settle this  _now._  "

"What would I gain from doing that?"

"That's up to the winner isn't it?" Jongin smirks.

"You're awfully cocky." Kyungsoo mutters. He doesn't oppose the idea though. It's high time someone put Jongin back in his place. He beckons to his favourite soldier, "Jaehyun. Come here."

Jaehyun emerges from the crown with a small smile on his face. Kyungsoo respects Jaehyun the most. He is mild mannered, disciplined and very tactful. If anyone can beat Jongin's cocksucker it's him. Then again, any one of his men could.

Jaehyun kneels beside him, hand already gripping his sword. Kyungsoo catches the eagerness, it's infectious. He pats Jaehyun's back proudly, like a secretariat would do to his prized horse. To Kyungsoo, Jaehyun is his prized horse.

"Hm. Taeyong, Is this the one with the foot fetish?" Jongin questions smugly.

Jaehyun blushes a deep red but still kneels beside Kyungsoo proudly. Kyungsoo doesn't care that his favourite soldier was...compromised. As long as he wins the battle. It's still a little disconcerting though.

"Yessir," Taeyong smirks, "That would be him."

"Good. You'll be fighting him then."

The rest of the soldiers clear the grounds. They stand off to the side. Lust's men on the right of the training grounds and Wrath's men on the left. Kyungsoo and Jongin themselves stand in front of their men, battle looks on their face. To any demon, this would look like war. To Kyungsoo and Jongin, this _is_  war.

The battle begins not a moment later. Kyungsoo folds his arms over his chest, analyzing the opponent. Taeyong isn't nearly as unskilled as Kyungsoo presumed him to be, but he is sure Jaehyun can beat him. He smiles when Jaehyun inflicts a deep gash along Taeyong's arm. Kyungsoo glimpses Jongin, hoping to catch a glimmer of doubt, but there's none. And that in itself is odd.

The fight continues. Taeyong manages to get a few licks in, but anyone can tell Jaehyun will be the victor. He is quicker, less impulsive in his moves. Kyungsoo believes Jaehyun has what it takes to be his right hand man, after a few more years of training. He seems himself in Jaehyun, and although he would never admit it out loud, will protect his protege if needs be.

Jaehyun somehow manages to disarm Taeyong, and for the first time since the battle has begun he sees fear flash across the other's face. Jaehyun points his sword directly in front of him. Jaehyun urges him to surrender, but he doesn't. Kill him, Kyungsoo thinks, show him what I trained you to be. 

Jaehyun doesn't kill him though, and the battle can only end in death. Jaehyun is trying desperately to persuade the man to give up, but Taeyong in return says something. Kyungsoo can't quite catch what it is. It has Jaehyun faltering for a moment, sword dangling uselessly.

" _Now_ ," Jongin shouts.

Taeyong moves quickly, faster than he's ever done, and tackles Jaehyun. Taeyong grabs the sword, flinging it far away. It lands in front of Kyungsoo, taunting him. Jaehyun's back slams against the hard concrete, and his soldiers cringe upon the sound of the impact. Taeyong clearly has the upper hand now.

Jaehyun doesn't give up, tenacity flowing through this veins. He tries to reverse their positions, but he is still weak and injured from previous wounds. Taeyong grins down at him before reaching into shirt and pulling out a pointed dagger. He holds it by Jaehyun's neck, and the boy stops struggling immediately. Taeyong doesn't give Jaehyun the same courtesy of mercy. He is about to drag the dagger across Jaehyun's throat when,

" **Stop** ," Kyungsoo commands.

Taeyong pauses in his action, then looks up to Jongin for approval. Jongin nods, and just like that Taeyong slides off Jaehyun. There isn't even a hint of remorse or regret on his face, he looks proud even. Like a dog desperate for his master's approval.

Jaehyun is shaken up, still lying on the ground. Kyungsoo moves towards him, ignoring the curious looks of those around him. He kneels beside the boy, and offers a hand to pull him up. Jaehyun hesitantly takes the hand, probably worried he has angered his commander.

Kyungsoo isn't angry, just disappointed. He pulls Jaehyun into a tight hug. The boy is frozen in his arms, before grabbing him back and placing his head in the crook of Wrath's neck. Kyungsoo pretends not to feel the tears wet his neck as he hushes his soldier.

"I'm sorry. I'm  _so_ sorry, General," he sobs, shaking uncontrollably, "I didn't want to kill him, I really didn't."

"You were the better fighter out there, Jaehyun," Kyungsoo shushes, "You are strong, the only weakness you have is your heart. Your opponent had no problem with killing you, do you see that?"

"Y-yessir," he mumbles.

"Learn from this. If you make this mistake again you won't have to worry about your opponent killing you. Because  _I_ will," Kyungsoo meets Jongin's gaze over Jaehyun's shoulder. The look he gives him is indiscernible, strong and unwavering. "Now wipe your tears and collect yourself. You are still one of my men and you must act as such."

Jaehyun nods jerkily. He moves away from Kyungsoo, towards the other soldiers. They pat his back comfortingly, and Kyungsoo feels pride swell up. Not only does he have the strongest soldiers in the entire kingdom, but they are also loyal. Loyal to him and loyal to each other.

He watches the scene fondly, and barely notices when Jongin comes to kneel beside him. Kyungsoo barely glances at him, not in the mood to see his smug face.

"You won," he mutters sourly, "What do you want?"

Jongin doesn't respond. Kyungsoo turns to him, just in time to see the same look he saw earlier. It's uncomfortable. He can't discern what the other is thinking, he doesn't know if he wants to even try. Kyungsoo looks away.

"Meet me in my chambers tonight," Jongin eventually whispers.

"Why not just humiliate me right here and now?" Kyungsoo bites out.

"Despite what you may think Kyungsoo," Jongin begins hesitantly, "I don't hate you. Not nearly as much as you hate me."

And with that the lustful demon saunters off. Kyungsoo watches him leave in confusion. Why wasn't he acting cocky and self assured as per usual? Why did he look almost....sad. Kyungsoo doesn't dwell on that. He chooses to focus on the fact that Jongin summoned him to his chambers.

Alone.

At night.

 

✳✫

It's around 11pm when Kyungsoo finally chooses to visit Jongin as per his request. The other demon hadn't told him a time. So, to be a brat, Kyungsoo intentionally waited until it was almost morning. Maybe if he was lucky Jongin would be too tired to even remember their deal. 

Kyungsoo knocks on the door to Jongin's bedroom. The old wood creaks open at his touch, but Kyungsoo hears no response from Jongin himself. He decides to go in anyway. The bedroom is large and highly decorated, adorned with expensive luxury items. Everything about this room is so  _Jongin_. Unlike Kyungsoo's room, which is only filled with essentials. All he does is sleep in there so it doesn't need much else.

Kyungsoo hears the faint sound of water running and assumes Jongin must be having a shower. He thanks Satan wordlessly before discreetly slipping through the door. But before he is able to leave the door to the bathroom opens, and out comes the person he was two seconds away from avoiding.

Jongin is clad in a thin white towel around his waist, barely leaving anything to the imagination. Kyungsoo may not like the other much, but even he can't deny that Jongin is  _beautiful_. His tan skin glistens with fresh water droplets, and they slide down collectively to his waistband. Kyungsoo eyes roam from the toneness of Jongin's strong legs to his firm yet sculpted chest. A quick sweep of his long neck and pronounced collarbones.

Then Kyungsoo finally lands on his eyes, and there's a knowing look there. He just saw Kyungsoo  _check_  him out, and in return he offers Kyungsoo a once over as well. After a while Kyungsoo flushes away from the intensity of his gaze.

"Kyungsoo. Hi." Jongin greets as he rubs the towel aggressively through his damp locks. "It's late."

"You didn't tell me a time," he mumbles.

"Right. So-" he checks the time on his expensive rose gold watch. It's analogue, with a noticeable lack of numbers. Kyungsoo himself has always preferred simple digital watches, it's a lot easier and more efficient, "11: 52pm. How rebellious."

"Don't mock me."

Jongin chuckles slightly. He reaches into his drawer for a pair of sweatpants, and puts them on. His movements are showy, sensual. Like he knows he's being watched and thrives on it. Kyungsoo is watching him, it's hard not to. He only stops when Jongin glances at him through the length of his lashes. Kyungsoo clears his throat loudly,

"I'm here now," Kyungsoo explains, "You won. What is it you want?"

Jongin gets ready for bed with cologne and other necessities such as lotions and body oils. He applies them deliberately slow, and if Kyungsoo had doubts before those were long gone. Jongin was definitely enjoying the feeling of being watched.

"Do you want wine?" Lust hums, "I can have my servants make you a drink. Something...strong. You look like you need it."

Jongin strides around in nothing but lounge pants. He looks casual...less crowded by makeup and jewelry than he's ever seen. It makes Kyungsoo, who is still clad in his sword and battle gear, feel stiff. The clothes on him feel heavier. And his shoes...well those have been annoying him all day.

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo repeats.

Jongin moves to sit by a small table in the corner of his room. It's not a dining table by any means, but it's compact and perfect for small meals. There are only two chairs, and Jongin moves to sit in the one on the right. It may be the least fancy item of furniture in the room but it's still much too decorative for Kyungsoo's tastes.

"A companion for the night." Jongin motions at the seat in front of him, "Sit."

Kyungsoo gives his best  _what the fuck_  face. This Jongin is not the one he's spent centuries dealing with. This is a Jongin Kyungsoo has never seen before. And that makes him the most dangerous Jongin of all.

Despite that, Kyungsoo still moves to sit on the other side of the other demon. If a companion is all he wants then Kyungsoo will get it over with quickly. If there's one thing he hates is when people back out on their agreements.

"Would you like a drink?" Jongin grins.

"I'll just take a beer."

Jongin  _laughs_. The action takes Kyungsoo completely by surprise because he knows he didn't tell a joke. He glares at Jongin, hating the thought of being made fun of. Also, a little taken back by the laugh. It's high pitched and loud, something he doesn't hear much of. Being in hell and all.

"Sorry, Sorry," Jongin holds a hand up, "It's just so  _you._ I myself don't know why I found that funny."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Kyungsoo mumbles sarcastically.

"I am," Jongin smiles briefly before calling for one of his servants. They arrive quickly, bowing before him and Jongin. "I know you said you wanted a beer but there's something I want you to try." He beckons the lesser demon closer and whispers something in his ears. The demon nods in return, bows once more, then leaves the chambers. Obviously to do whatever Jongin just asked of him.

"Poison is the weakest form of murder," Kyungsoo points out. Just because.

" _Unclench_ , Soo. Jesus. If I wanted you dead then you would've been dead."

Kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest and holds his tongue. 'If he wanted him dead he would be dead'?. Jongin clearly has an abundance of cockiness for someone so young. How annoying. Also, Soo? What the fuck.

"There's the angry Kyungsoo I know and love."

"What is the point-" Kyungsoo gestures vaguely between the two of them, "of this? Is this some kind of slow torture? Just lay whatever it is you really plan to do on me. I can take it."

"I know you can take it," Jongin smirks.

Kyungsoo doesn't even have time to decipher what it is Jongin actually means because the servant from earlier enters once again. She has two glasses of a concoction Kyungsoo has never seen before. Then again, Kyungsoo has never prided himself on being adventurous with his foods. Beer is good. Beer has always been good.

The servant places the two drinks on the table in front of them. Kyungsoo watches the smoke rise from both drinks in disgust. This is why he drinks beer. Beer doesn't feel the need to be fancy or extra. It's just beer.

"Try it." Jongin urges, taking a sip of his own.

Kyungsoo watches the other demon drink his, then looks down at his own skeptically. First of all, it's  _blue_. An unnatural blue, like artificial food coloring. Second off, the drink is literally emitting smoke. And that's not okay.

"Don't be a square, Kyungsoo. Try it."

And so Kyungsoo slowly takes a small sip. It burns as it goes down, stronger than anything Kyungsoo has ever had. He tries drinking a little more before coming to the conclusion that this drink is  _not_ for him.

"It's...sweet," Kyungsoo acknowledges in disgust, "I don't like it."

Jongin hums before reaching behind him for something. Kyungsoo watches the way his toned arm tense with movement, and how his back muscles become more pronounced with strain. It's a dangerous thought train. Must be the damn blue drink.

"Here, add this." Jongin hands him a salt shaker. Kyungsoo just stares at it, not sure why on earth he would add salt. Jongin rolls his eyes and adds the salt to  _his_ drink himself. If he thinks Kyungsoo is going to drink that, he has another thing coming.

"There," Jongin finishes up with the salt, "It should be to your taste. Drink it."

"No."

Jongin just stares at him.

" _No_."

Jongin looks awfully amused now. He hides his smile behind his hand, but Kyungsoo still catches traces of it in his eyes. This is the second time the other demon has laughed at him since he's been here.

"Suit yourself," Jongin grins impishly before whispering, " _Baby_."

"I am going to kill you." Kyungsoo growls

"Not tonight," Jongin smiles cockily, "Tonight you're at my beck and call. You ought to be nicer, your fate rests in my hands."

Kyungsoo doesn't respond. He is right after all. Kyungsoo did lose the challenge, and while it wasn't officially said, the winner did have power over the loser. The demon of wrath had no idea Jongin would his advantage like this though. If it were up to Kyungsoo, he would have him beheaded in front of his all his soldiers. Sure, Suho would resurrect him a few days later. But the satisfaction of killing him would still please Kyungsoo.

Though, speaking with Jongin like this isn't the  _worst_  way he could spend his time. 

Suddenly, the man across from him gets up. He beelines towards a large machine. Kyungsoo has never seen anything like it. The lustful demon spends some time there, and Kyungsoo silently admires his smooth back, before he hears music blast from the device. It's not a song Kyungsoo has ever heard before, probably originated from  _Earth_. It's upbeat and catchy, and it has Jongin jumping to the beat.

Kyungsoo watches a little awkwardly as the other moves his body to the song. He's not sure what to do, should he leave? Jongin bounces over him a moments later, offering a hand. An invitation to join him.

"I don't dance."

Jongin ignores him and pulls the short demon up. Kyungsoo loses his balance slightly and lands straight in Jongin's arms. He can smell the cologne he applied earlier, a strong yet alluring scent. 

" _Come on Soo_ ," he moves Kyungsoo's limbs wildly. Kyungsoo tries to free himself but Jongin keeps his grip firm. The song changes after a while, and it's no longer and jumpy as before. It's a little more sensual, but not quite a slow song. Kyungsoo has no idea how to dance to this. 

"Here," Jongin grabs his hips laughing a little, "You're stiff. Just loosen up."

"Are you drunk?" Kyungsoo asks seriously, because this is not the Jongin he knows. He stiffens under his careful touch, it makes him feel things. Bad things. The look in his eyes does it too, it's the same look from earlier. At the training ground. "Is this what you do to our enemies? Seduce them and then take them to bed?"

Jongin reels back. As if the words physically hurt him. Kyungsoo sees a vary of things in the other's eyes. Vulnerability, hurt and then lastly anger before his expression is schooled back into one of indifference. Kyungsoo regrets saying what he did.

"I'm sorry-"

Jongin raises a hand to shush him. Kyungsoo shuts up, more in surprise than anything else. Wordlessly Jongin moves to shut off the music, the sound playing at the unresolved tension now in the room. When it's turned off things become silent. Deadly silent. Jongin doesn't face him when he says,

"I thought...." he pauses briefly as if unsure of what to say, "I don't know what I thought. You're still the same. You still think you're better than me."

When Jongin finally turns around he sees a familiar face. Not the same person who invited him in for a drink, or forced him to dance. Not a real person. He sees the Jongin he has grown to hate. The same Jongin who taunts him whenever he can. Or riles him up just for the fun of it. The same cocky, indifferent facade.

He finds himself missing the Jongin from before. That was one he could actually grow to like.

"I guess I'll just have to train you won't I?" Jongin decidedly mutters, mostly to himself. Kyungsoo doesn't really understand where this is going, but he's not sure he likes it.

Jongin walks past him, and Kyungsoo turns around to follow the motion. He doesn't know what to think when the demon of lust sinks into his bed, leaning his head against the headboard. He's watching Kyungsoo, and the former feels awkward. He just stands there, challenging Jongin with a defiant stare of his own. Somehow that pleases the latter.

"Strip for me, Soo" he commands casually. As if he didn't just request the most absurd thing in the world.

"You really are drunk," Kyungsoo mutters.

Jongin raises one well groomed eyebrow. The look of satisfaction on his face is obvious, as if he expected Kyungsoo to defy him.

 "Are you one to not uphold your end of a deal?" Jongin asks nonchalantly. It angers Kyungsoo. He takes pride in his willingness to accept defeat and hold up his end of the bargain. That is the way of a true demon. But this was...this was different. This was  _degrading_.

"Just kill me."

Jongin laughs for the third time that night. This one is different though. More sadistic than anything else. It makes the hairs on the back of Kyungsoo's neck stand on end. His heart drops, because Jongin was right earlier. His fate really was in his hands.

"I don't want you dead 'Soo," Jongin comments offhandedly, "Strip for me. I won't ask again."

Kyungsoo stares at the other for a while, silently encouraging him to change his mind. When he doesn't, Kyungsoo decides to give in. His pride doesn't allow him to go back on his word. Strip. Okay. It's not like he's particularly ashamed of his body. And the embarrassment...well, he'll get over that. In another millennial maybe.

Gently, Kyungsoo removes his sword and rests it on the nightstand near him. Jongin is watching his every movement, and it makes his actions stiff and calculated. He harshly tugs the loose white tunic over his head, quickly. To get it over with as fast as he can.

He's about to do the same to his pants when Jongin stops him. The taller demon moves to sit at the edge of his bed and beckons him closer. Kyungsoo moves towards him, steps heavy as lead. He stops about two steps in front of him.

Jongin grabs the back of his thigh to pull him closer. Then he just...stares. His eyes run over Kyungsoo's built yet tiny frame hungrily. The demon of wrath cringes under the intense appraisal. He fits perfectly in between Jongin's opened legs. Something about the situation makes Kyungsoo feel small. He's always been short, but he's never  _felt_  short. Until now.

"You have such smooth pale skin," Jongin purrs, sliding his hands along Kyungsoo's sides. Kyungsoo jumps a little from the coldness of his palms. "-and your waist is so narrow and lithe. And here-" he flicks his nipples playfully, "is so pretty and pink."

Kyungsoo bites his lips to prevent himself from making a sound. His chest is  _sensitive_  dammit, and that's exactly where Jongin seems to be directing all his attention to. "Are you done- Ah!" Kyungsoo flinches when Jongin squeezes his nip roughly between two fingers.

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Jongin soothingly massages the same place he just assaulted, "Do you understand?"

Kyungsoo stares at him wide eyed. Jongin basks in the power he has over him, it's clear in his face. It's taunting, daring him to disobey. If the punishment is anything like before Kyungsoo thinks it's best to just do what is asked of him.

Slowly he nods, "Y-yes."

"Good boy," Jongin smirks, giving his ass an appreciative smack, "Kneel."

Hesitantly, Kyungsoo sinks to his knees in front of Jongin. He glances at the large bulge directly before him then looks away quickly. Kyungsoo basically sees everything through the thin fabric. And it's a lot to see. 

Jongin stares down at him. He's in a position of submission, completely at the mercy of the demon of lust. Somehow, Kyungsoo finds himself growing aroused. Something about being controlled does things to him. 

Jongin's hands run along the side of his face. It's a gentle motion, like he's the most precious thing in the world. Then he harshly grabs his jaw, forcing him to face him. Everything about Jongin is from one extreme to another.

"Your mouth is pretty too. So perfect." He runs his thumb over the soft pair of lips before him. Then he leans down and pulls Kyungsoo into a heated kiss. It's not patient or slow, it's rough and demanding. And that's the first indication Jongin has given that Kyungsoo is affecting him in any way. Jongin grabs the nape of his neck and pulls him closer, requesting more from him. Kyungsoo is overwhelmed by the impulsive act. He feels Jongin's tongue slide around his, coaxing him. And despite himself, Kyungsoo lets out a small groan. He can taste the drink from earlier on Jongin's tongue and it's sweet taste doesn't seem to bother him anymore. In fact, he finds himself craving  _more_.

When Jongin pulls away, he licks his lips. And Kyungsoo feels the desperate need to go after him. To kiss him again.

"You taste so good," Jongin mumbles, voice several octaves deeper, "Why do you taste so good?"

Kyungsoo tries desperately to catch his breath. He pretends not to see the tent in Jongin's pant get bigger. But it becomes hard to ignore when he feels his own bulge harden as well. It's been a while, he tells himself, that's the only reason.

"I want you up against the wall. Now."

Kyungsoo doesn't move instantly. He weighs his options: give into desire or make a run for it. His body is telling him to go with the first, but his brain is telling him to leave as fast as you can. Jongin senses his hesitance, and it doesn't please him.

" **Now _._** "

The authority in his tone makes Kyungsoo's knees weak. It basically leaves him no choice but to obey. He wants to make Jongin proud, to be a good boy. So he quietly stands and follows the direction.

"Hands above your head."

Kyungsoo follows the orders wordlessly then waits in anticipation. He can hear Jongin shuffling behind him, but he can't see what the other is doing. It's nerve wracking, yet exciting at the same time. Kyungsoo has no idea what's gotten into him. Or his dick.

Moments later he feels Jongin stand behind him, dangerously close but not close enough. A large hand slides down his back, urging him to arch it. When Kyungsoo does, he feels his ass graze Jongin's very hard cock. He preens at Jongin's hum of appreciation.

"If only you could see yourself now, Soo" Jongin groans, "Such a pretty little thing."

Jongin snakes one hand around, sliding it into the waistband of his trousers. He plays with the lining of his underwear, pulling it taut against Kyungsoo's painfully hard erection. Kyungsoo doesn't even get the chance to hold back his needy moan. 

"I like that sound," Jongin murmurs right by his ear. He slowly palms Kyungsoo, cupping and rubbing the sensitive skin. Kyungsoo chokes out a whimper, urgently requiring more friction. "You sound so  _desperate_." 

Kyungsoo  _is_  desperate. He pushes himself against Jongin's palm roughly, basically fucking the other man's hand. Jongin senses his frustration and pities him. The demon of lust fondles him more aggressively. His other hand finds it's way to his throat, forcing his chin up. Kyungsoo feels himself getting close, years of pent up frustration about to be emptied. Jongin doesn't slow his ministrations, and Kyungsoo is almost over the edge.

Jongin tightens the hold around his throat, and that's when Kyungsoo finally comes. A broken sob leaves him as his eyes roll back slightly in an override of pleasure. 

" _Fuck_ ," Jongin groans, "Turn around. I want to see your face."

Kyungsoo does, still in the after math of his release. Jongin eyes scurry all over his face. And Kyungsoo probably has an idea of how  _wrecked_  he looks. From a simple handjob. Like a fucking human high schooler.

Jongin himself looks like he's come to the end of his self control. He looks ravenous. Kyungsoo focuses on his nose, because the promise in the other's eyes frightens him. It's animalistic. Pure, raw desire.

"I am going to fuck you now, Soo."

Kyungsoo doesn't get the chance to reply because Jongin is kissing him once again. Hungrily dominating his small mouth with newfound eagerness. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of being taken so roughly, pushed against the hard wall.

"Off." Jongin points at his pants, "Then I want you to lay on your back like a good boy okay?"

Kyungsoo nods, "Y-yes."

Jongin peels himself off Kyungsoo and immediately the former misses the feel of the other's body. Jongin goes into his bathroom, probably to get lube and a condom, and Kyungsoo uses this time to rip off his bottoms and soiled underwear. He's completely bare as he lies down on Jongin's bed. The sheets are silk and comfortable, far more comfortable than his.

"Look at you," Jongin grins once he has returned, "All nice and ready."

 Jongin approaches the bed knee first, and Kyungsoo can feel the slight sink. He grips the expensive sheets in expectation. He keeps his gaze on the ceiling as Jongin kneels in front of him. The taller demon rakes his sight over the pliant body in approval. He feel his legs being pried open and sucks in a careful breath.

"Tell me Kyungsoo, have you ever bottomed for anyone before?"

"No," Kyungsoo mumbles. "Never."

Jongin smiles, soft but mean. He looks a little too pleased with the revelation. Of course Kyungsoo has never bottom for anyone before. That would involve giving up control, and Kyungsoo lives, eats and breathes control. It's what makes him a good general.

But right now, spread out and completely at the mercy of Jongin, he finds that maybe he should've given it up a long time ago. Because this feeling, this feeling of complete submission, stirs up an aching need inside him.

He feels Jongin pry his legs open. The cool air brushes against his ass and Kyungsoo feels even more exposed than before. Now every part of him is on display, and Jongin is free to do whatever he wants. In fact, he  _wants_ Jongin to do something. And quickly.

"So pretty..." Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo then feels a single lubed digit slide into his hole. He is overcome by the strange feeling of discomfort, because this is the first time  _anything_  has ever been up there. He clenches instinctively.

"Relax," Jongin assures, "It'll feel good in a minute."

Jongin slides the digit in out Kyungsoo. The shorter boy glances down at the other, who is so focused on making him feel good. It causes him to flush a dark red. He makes eye contact with Jongin perched between his legs. The demon of lust smirks at him, before adding another finger.

Kyungsoo throws his head back in a soft moan. The feeling of discomfort fades slightly, and the pleasure aspect kicks in. Two fingers feel so much more than one, but still not enough. Jongin scissors him, preparing his asshole for what it's about to endure. When another finger is added Kyungsoo arches upwards in gratification. Jongin ups his pace, sliding in out of him with much more vigor. Kyungsoo feels his previously languid cock harden.

" _Jongin,_ " he mewls when a finger pounds into a particular spot. He feels pleasure consume him. He grabs fists full of the sheets underneath him, needing something to hold on to desperately.

"Say it again," Jongin orders huskily. He stares up at Kyungsoo intently and Kyungsoo catches the fire in his gaze. His eyes are darker, possessively directing all of Kyungsoo's energy on him. "My name, I want to hear you say it again."

But Kyungsoo is too far gone to register the command. Jongin stops moving, and Kyungsoo pushes himself down on the digits. His inherit need overriding his common sense. Jongin gets annoyed by the lack of response and pulls all three fingers. Kyungsoo whines at the loss.

 

"What did I just say Kyungsoo?"

The shorter male tries to rack his brain but everything comes up empty. All he can register is that he wants to be fucked. So, so badly. He wants to feel Jongin's fingers again, hitting  _that_  spot. Even better, Jongin's cock, deep and buried inside him.

"I-I don't know," Kyungsoo mumbles shamefully, " _Please don't stop._  "

Jongin merely raises an eyebrow. "I don't like disobedience."

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo sobs. The thought of displeasing Jongin leaves a bad feeling in his stomach. "P-please forgive me."

Jongin stares at him for a moment. Kyungsoo's crying, the general of Hell's strongest army is  _crying_  just because he wasn't able to follow Jongin's order. Oh if only his soldiers could see him now, or worse, any of the other deadly sins.

"You're going to be the death of me one day." is all Jongin says before his penis is suddenly sliding into his puckered hole. Kyungsoo gasps at the sudden intrusion, feeling so fucking full. When had Jongin even taken off his pants? Was Kyungsoo really that unaware?

Jongin leans over him, not moving to allow him to adjust. It's sweet and all but Kyungsoo wants to be fucked. Now.

"Move," Kyungsoo mewls, voice still hoarse from his unexpected tears.

"You're awfully bossy," Jongin comments, but he heeds the command anyways. In one quick motion, Jongin pounds into him mercilessly. Kyungsoo moans in relief and Jongin thrusts even harder. Kyungsoo's moans are loud and he fears someone may be able to hear him so he brings a hand to his mouth and bites down. The action displeases a strung out Jongin and he grabs both his hands and pins it above his head. He's staring down at Kyungsoo, no guarded mask of indifference or cocky facade. It's a raw sort of animalistic pleasure and even if Kyungsoo wanted to he couldn't look away.

Jongin is so beautiful. If Kyungsoo didn't know better he'd think the other could be an angel. His deep dark brown orbs are staring into Kyungsoo's own wide ones. There's a certain intimacy to the position they're in. 

When Jongin finds his pleasure spot again Kyungsoo almost screams. Almost. He bites his tongue in a desperate attempt to keep some sense of his dignity intact. 

"Why can't you just let go, Soo?" Jongin groans in his ear. He himself sounds pretty wrecked, and somehow that bolsters Kyungsoo's confidence. Jongin is right. For once in his life he is going to give into Lust. If only for the night.

"Let me ride you," Kyungsoo pleads breathlessly.

Jongin pauses to stare at him as if he's insane, "This is your first time, I don't think that's the best idea..."

"Jongin." Kyungsoo stares up at him determinedly, not blinking or looking away. "I want to."

The demon of lust stares at him for a moment longer before finally giving in. He pulls out of Kyungsoo and lies on his back wordlessly. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before sitting up. Jongin gazes at him with worry, and it's odd. They should be enemies, why is he worried about him?

Kyungsoo plants a hand on Jongin's chest, before slowly sliding down onto his already lubed and erect penis. He draws in a sudden breath when he finally reaches the hilt. The position allows him to take more of Jongin in, as if he didn't have enough already.

"Take your time, Soo. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Jongin soothes, grabbing his hips gently. The action isn't meant to be patronizing but Kyungsoo still interprets it that way. As if he can't handle a little cock. He's a warrior for God's sake.

"Shut up," Kyungsoo wheezes out before raising himself and slamming down. The action takes the other by surprise and he chokes out a disgruntled moan. He glares at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo smirks down at him. 

Kyungsoo tries his best to find a steady rhythm. The sounds of Jongin's grunts and pleased sighs make him feel satisfied. The hands of the man below him wander up and down his chest, reaching up to his neck to pull him down for another kiss. Kyungsoo allows himself to be dragged down, enjoying the other man's kisses a little more than he's supposed to. 

He feels he's close, and by the look on Jongin's face he's probably close too. Jongin suddenly grabs his hips, holding him steady as he jerks up into him. The newfound frictions sends them both over the edge. Seconds later, Kyungsoo is coming for the second time, hard and fast, staining Jongin's muscular stomach. Jongin follows suit a while after, not bothering to pull out. The warm liquid pools inside him before the other demon pulls out.

Kyungsoo slumps down after that, the exhaustion of two orgasms finally getting to him. Jongin wraps his arms around him, and Kyungsoo is too tired to protest. No words are exchanged. Instead Jongin kisses his forehead gently, before pulling the thick blanket over the both of them.

 

✳✫

 

His soldiers of varying skill levels all hold their weapon firmly. On Kyungsoo's count they strike the air, before retreating. Jaehyun stands at the front, providing the others a solid example. They're some soldiers that are lacking. They've hidden themselves at the back as if Kyungsoo won't still be able to pluck them out like weeds.

" _Everyone stop,_ " Kyungsoo commands. The movements cease immediately and everyone's hands retreat back to their sides. 

He moves along the line slowly, purposefully. It's an intimidating strut, which is exactly what Kyungsoo wants. He stops in front of one soldier by the name of Taeil, who had just moments ago been doing the exercise completely and utterly wrong. Nothing annoys Kyungsoo more than imperfection.

"Care to explain what it is you were just doing?"

Taeil looks up at him wide eyed, then down again quickly. He opens his mouth to respond but snaps it shut right after. He's so obviously afraid, which is exactly what Kyungsoo wants. Maybe the fear will motivate him to do better.

"Well?" 

The next time Taeil looks up his gaze doesn't fixate on Kyungsoo, but on something in the distance. Kyungsoo turns around to find a tall, tan-skinned demon strolling towards him. The same demon he's been trying to avoid all this time.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo greets coldly, once the other is within earshot.

It's been days since their  _incident_ and Kyungsoo still hadn't summoned the balls to talk to the other demon. The morning he woke up next to him he was able to slip out, by a stroke of luck. It was a lot easier than it should've been. Maybe due to the fact that he wasn't covered in semen or other bodily fluids because Jongin had been kind enough to clean him off. Despite the unexpected kindness Kyungsoo still chose to avoid him, and in turn avoid whatever he  _felt_  that night

Jongin sighs, like he expected this sort of behavior. "I missed you the other morning."

The lesser demons close enough to hear him gasp. Kyungsoo glares at them briefly, and they have enough common sense to look down and pretend they didn't hear anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jongin rolls his eyes , before grabbing Kyungsoo's arm and pulling him to God knows where. He briefly manages to tell Jaehyun to take over before he is dragged away. Taeil noticeably slumps in relief.

Jongin takes him away from the training grounds, somewhere a little more secluded. Kyungsoo doesn't know why he allowed himself to be manhandled like that. In fact, he doesn't understand himself around Jongin in the least.

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo bites out.

"Why did you leave?" Jongin asks sadly. He's staring deep into Kyungsoo's orbs, not giving him a chance to look away. His face is blank, oddly vulnerable. It's a look Kyungsoo has seen before. The other night. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been-"

"Don't lie to me."

Kyungsoo looks away guiltily. 

"I don't know what you want me to say," Kyungsoo admits.

Jongin laughs. It's a dry, sarcastic laugh.

"You'll never say what I actually want you to."

Kyungsoo is beyond confused now. What is it Jongin wants Kyungsoo to say? Before that night they barely said a word to each other. There interactions mostly consisted of Jongin pissing Kyungsoo off and Kyungsoo getting angry. They were supposed to hate each other.

So then why?

Why was Jongin looking at him like  _that_.

"I like you, Kyungsoo." Jongin breathes out. "You probably hate me....and I guess that's my fault, I was an asshole. But you never really noticed me until I started pissing you off. You were always so out reach."

Jongin likes him?

The demon of lust likes  _him_?

Huh?

"I'm sorry I just-" Kyungsoo grabs his forehead in confusion. It's all a little too much for him. Hell was supposed to be a simple place, with no complicated feelings, at least for Kyungsoo. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't need a response now," Jongin smiles softly, and Kyungsoo heart does a little leap. "We have eternity. And I intend to use every minute of it courting you, Kyungsoo."

 


End file.
